Tigress' Little Secret
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Tigress has a little secret about Po. This is my first fanfic on Tigress, so I wanted to see how you guys like it.


Tigress' Little Secret

by: Terrell James

Tigress was sitting in her room, feeling a little depressed lately. Then, there came a knock on the door and it was Shifu. He came to her and said, "Is there something bothering you, Tigress?"

She sighed and said, "I have this feeling that I'm starting to like Po, but I didn't want to admit it to him because I feel like I want him here."

"What do you like about Po?" asked Shifu.

"Well, he's funny, very sweet, great cook and he's great at kung fu. I just don't wanna admit my feelings to him because it's kinda awkward." said Tigress.

Shifu understood what Tigress said about his relationship with Po and she realizes that Po was like a brother to Tigress. He turned to her and said, "If you want to tell him that you like him, then just tell him how you feel about him."

Tigress sighed sadly and said, "I try, but I just get so nervous when he's here. It's not because he's here, it's because I have no idea what his reaction is when I tell him he's like my best friend. The others start to like him a bit, except me. But sometimes at night, I just can't sleep when he's on my mind. He's like my own friend to me."

Shifu lowered his ears and turned to her and said, "Is that why you always feel a little scared every day after training?"

Tigress nodded her head and she said, "I don't know what to do. It makes me feel like crap."

Shifu sighed heavily and decides to give Tigress a little hug. Then, he said, "When you feel like it's time to tell him how you really feel about Po, just tell him and after you do, you'll feel less nervous."

"Really?" asked Tigress.

"Of course. If you need to talk to me, I'm always here for you." said Shifu.

"Thank you, master." she said.

Shifu walked out of her room, leaving Tigress alone to lay down on the bed and thinks about Po. Then, she decides to sing just in order to make all the secret feelings go away.

_Am I the reason why you toss and turn last night?_

_Everything's such a blur, it didn't come right_

_All of a sudden, it's cold and we're falling apart_

_No, this can't be, please don't leave me alone in the dark_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it_

_Late night, you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate_

_Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it_

_I've never been a fan of long good-byes_

_I'm at the finish line and you're just way too far behind_

_In the morning, I got in a fight with myself, I got the bruises to prove it_

_Then, I swallowed your words and spit them right back out_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it_

_Late night, you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate_

_Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it_

_No!_

_It's like a fairy tale without a happy ending_

_But then again, maybe we are just pretending_

_Why does it have to be so unfair_

_Tell me that you care_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it_

_And I guess we're really over, so come over, I'm not over it_

_Little miss, little miss, little miss, little miss obsessive_

_Little miss, little miss, little miss, little miss obsessive_

_Late night, you make me feel like I'm desperate, I'm not desperate_

_Oh, a little bit possessive, little miss obsessive, can't get over it_

After hearing Tigress' singing, Po walked in and decides to check on her. Po put his hand on Tigress' shoulder and said, "You okay?"

Tigress turned and saw Po and to his surprise, she hugs him. Po said, "Why are you hugging me?"

"The thing is, everytime I see you, I feel like you were like my best friend to me. Even if we go on different ways or when we're on each other, the truth is... I like you. I really liked you since you came here." said Tigress.

Po felt surprised. He didn't expect to see it happening. He said, "I always thought you couldn't stand me. I guess you didn't want to admit it. I kinda liked you as a friend, too."

"Did you?" she asked.

"Of course. I try to make you guys get along with me." said Po.

"I think we're gonna get a long just fine." said Tigress.

* * *

I know it's a little short, but I think it's good enough. The song is called "Little Miss Obsessive" by Ashlee Simpson. I've had that story inside of my head for a few days ago, so.. R&R, please!


End file.
